


Hancock and his Lil Mama

by Glytchy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Finger Fucking, Ghoul Sex, Heavy Petting, Pet Names, Sexy Times, Teasing, fingers - Freeform, first person reader point of view, zero to sixty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't have a end before but I update it on a whim and hope ya enjoy :)</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hancock and his Lil Mama

I'd gone from having a few shitty drinks with Hancock and teasing him semi curiously about being a ghoul and impotence, to being roughly kissed, slammed against the door to his office.

The weird sensation of his leathery damaged skin made me shiver, nearly as much as the powerful hunger behind his mouth crushing to mine. His groans mixed with mine and his hands were working on stripping me of the slacks I wore.

His always surprisingly strong fingers were easily slipping along the already wet folds of my pussy, teasing me in a way that had my hips bucking for deeper contact.

His unobstructed second hand moved between our chests as he skillfully worked each button of my blouse loose, followed by my bra, my already hard nipples puckering even further in the chilly air of the room.

“Been dreaming of these pretty twins for a while now, doll.” His gravelly voice had me moaning and pleading, he just chuckled and teased my slick heat more.

His lips closing over each nipple in turn caused me to cry out for him, “Hancock! Mmm!” Had his garments open to the room and when he kissed me again his bare chest rubbed against my breast and torso, he still wouldn't penetrate my core.

Instead he spread his fingers apart separating my soaked pussy lips, kneading the hairless skin, avoiding any pressure on my clit, he pinched my nipples and slammed his body against mine again, mimicking sex.

His lips and teeth and tongue abused my neck, had me crying out for him, I felt his free hand move down my body as he kicked my legs further apart.

“What does my lil Mama want from old Hancock?” He growled against my mouth his one hand still spreading my aching desperate pussy open, his second hand joined as he still thrust his hips, as if he was earnestly fucking me.

The pressure inside me was staggering, my head was spinning and I could barely breathe, “You!” I forced out the word, so full of need and desire that I had to cling tighter to Hancock then before.

He smirked in that maddening way of his, that meant he knew everything, his fingertips barely nudged inside me and it was over, my body bowed away from the wall, my fists bunched in his jacket.

Just as I was coming down, the handsome ghoul was carrying me to what I assume was his private room, my back hit the clean bed and I automatically moved higher.

Hancock watched me without speaking long enough that I was blushing, my hands going to my face, “Lemme see your pretty red cheeks lil Mama or I'll make sure your ass matches” 

I'd never obeyed someone so fast in my life, I didn't think I could handle being spanked. Hancock chuckled, cocky and triumphant as he worked his clothes off fully. He was extremely erect, ten inches in length and four fingers wide.  
“You can't make all those teasing jabs and not hurt a man's pride Natalia, I gotta admit it's been too damn long, I can't go easy” As he spoke he crawled his way up my body, my thighs spreading eagerly for him

"Never asked you too, baby" My voice was shaking, but damn I wanted him, needed him however I could get him.

A look passed over Hancock's face, one I wasn't about to read into and then he was using his thumbs to spread me open, the head of his cock dipped inside and I was crying out as he wet himself with my slickness, deeper each time "You're mine, just mine" He grunted, moaning softly, I trembled one hand sliding down to squeeze his waist.

Thrusting in deeper and harder, he sucked and bit all over my neck and shoulders, pounding me into the bed, he was grunting like a animal relentless in his claiming of me, and that's what it was really, he was claiming me as his, marking my neck and shoulders, sucking and biting, then his teeth traveled lower catching my already sore nipples between his blunt teeth and my hips were off the bed, my voice loud even in my own ears.

He didn't stop even when a knock pounded at the outer doors a voice shouting to check if he was alright, he roared something like fuck off or die and there was a string of apologies and retreating footsteps, then Hancock was focused on me again, putting his arms around my hips squeezing as he pulled me closer, the tingling was ratcheting inside, rising to crest.

His name was one my lips again and then he slapped the side of my thigh and what part of my ass he could reach with him still on top of me and that was it right fucking there and I was falling apart for him all over again, wailing his name, he kissed me unforgiving, his tongue twisting around mine, his hips spasming as my inner walls clenched around him, fluttering and pulsing.

"TALI!" He roared snapping his hips hard and tight to me, his throbbing cock filling me with thick hot jets of cum, his body shaking with his release, he was clinging to me like I was his sanity in the storm of madness, then after a while his body slowly relaxed and I noticed with a whimper that he'd deeply dug his fingers into my thighs, I could feel the bruises, "Shit... jesus fuck, lil Mama, I bruised ya" He rasped out a chuckle, only the tiniest bit sorry, he stayed buried inside me and together we stayed tangled in blankets and each other, his fingers tangled in my hair when he wasn't holding me tight.


End file.
